


The Nameless Girl who Lives Next Door to your House

by Khlara



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlara/pseuds/Khlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nameless Girl Who Lives Next Door to Your House is in your front yard again, picking the mulberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nameless Girl who Lives Next Door to your House

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I did for a friend.

There is the faceless old woman who lives in your house, and there is the nameless girl on the street who lives next door to your house. She comes to your front yard, to pick the mulberries from the bush in front of your windows. You want to yell at her, but the rainbow dress she wears reminds you of the Glow Cloud, and the dogs that it spat in your back yard, so you don't blame the nameless girl for picking the mulberries. Because she takes these mulberries out to the car lot, races through the glittering flags, tip toeing on the hot asphalt. She waves to the Angels (and smiles at the Black one, if that sweetens the deal for anyone) before she knocks on Old Woman Josie's door. She hands hers the mulberries, is thanked, and then goes to play hopscotch with the angels. It's only a matter of minutes before Josie comes out, hands the girl a basket of fresh baked mulberry muffins and the girl is running off again, tip toeing across the hot pavement, pass Green market, winding her way through town. She dodges Telly the Barber and his shears, waves hi to Teddy Williams as he's fixing the sign. Apologizes to Terry for his birthday party. She skips around the void and giggles as the Glow Cloud throws dead hamsters in her path.  
She edges along the dog park, reaches into her basket and tosses one of the mulberry muffins over the side. There's a crack of lightening, but no rain as she hurries past the Arby's, taking a moment to look at the glowing lights about 100 feet above the sign. Off, the nameless girl continues, next door to the lab where she sees perfect hair that she loves, and hates, and despairs of, all in equal measure. The scientist, Carlos, smiles at her, and she hands him a mulberry muffin as well, before she begins to hop along the sidewalks.  
Steve Carlsburg (that jerk) is yelling at the girl to put shoes on, but stops because he can't for the life of him remember her name. Mayor Pamela Winchell asks the girl if she has a permit for those muffins as the girl slithers along the sidewalk, past City Hall, but the Sheriff's Secret Police only pushes her along, leading her past the 18 foot, 5 headed Dragon, as the sky darkens.  
It is now mostly void, partially stars as the girl makes her final descent to the radio station, using all her strength to push open the doors, hearing the sonorous voice as she enters into the recording booth.  
"Ah, here she is!" Cecil says to the listeners, "It's the nameless girl who picks mulberries in your yard! And what do you have for me today?"  
She holds out her hand, a perfect green muffin with tints of purple mulberries shining out. Cecil takes the muffin.  
"Night Vale, remember that happiness can come in all forms. Even if it could use a bit more salt. But isn't it that lack of salt which makes life all a bit more sweeter? Until next time, 

Good night, Night Vale. Good night."


End file.
